Loss
by ithitsthefan
Summary: Something strange begins to happen to Beast Boy, and Raven becomes concerned. Is Beast Boy's will strong enough to conquer his feelings, let alone something that is inevitably beastly... The Beast is coming back out. A war between emotions. Rae/BB


Hi everybody! Hi Dr. N...nevermind. Right so um this is just an idea I had in my head, and at the moment I'm just slowly typing new chapters to my stories, but as an idea pops in my head, I will forget it if I don't put it in to a document...

Hm 1st person story i think? (I'm trying a new writing strategy so let's see how this goes...) -hopefully successful.. right im going shut up now...

AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I MEAN I'VE BEEN AT UNI, I'VE TRAVELLED, AND WORKED, AND asdfghjkl;lkjhtlyfugj

*SIGH*

Yeah I'ma sorry :'(

Raven/Beast

.com/#/d3g0r65

This is the cover of my story, which I made :) hope you like

and they're older,

Raven : 21

Beast Boy: 20

That is all.

Gina out.

I found Beast Boy often cowering up on the roof of Titan's tower. Secluded, and isolating himself in a type of fortress, a fortress of solitude. I had levitated to the roof top, and none the less to my expectations, found Beast Boy, or now known as "Changeling", staring blindly into the twilight horizon. I quietly drifted across, in hopes I wouldn't disturb him.

'I can hear you Rae..' Beast Boy said, he turned and gestured with his hands his pointy green ears. They twitched, and he turned back to face the distant sun settling over the dark ocean.

'Beast Boy, come down from here, you need to come out from your isolation. ' I said floating over to his side.

'I need to be alone Rae. And it's Changeling.' Beast Boy replied flatly. I had never seen him so down, normally he was bubbly, bright and somewhat cheeky, and utterly annoying. But in the last couple of days, he was concealed, and showed no emotion.

'Don't shut me out Beast Boy.' I said monotone. I took a seat by him and flicked back my hood. I turned my glance to look at him. I could tell he had had many sleepless nights, judging by the dark bags that underlined his emerald eyes.

'I don't want to talk Rae. Please.' Beast Boy pleaded gently. I sat there with him, quietly taking in the calming twilit sunset. After what seemed to be a few minutes, I decided I would have dinner.

'Beast Boy, I'm going to have dinner, are you joining me?' I asked. I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to persuade him to talk. As I rose onto my feet, he shook his head. I found myself feeling a bit rejected.

_This must be how Beast Boy feels when I decline his requests to join him playing pointless games._

I levitated away from him. 'You can talk to me Beast Boy.' I said trying to hide the dejectedness in my tone.

I swore I saw his ears twitch in response. I opened up a portal, and found myself appear in the kitchen.

I sat up, and my hands were emitting a white glow. I was shocked by the echoing sounds that clambered down my air vent, and reverberated around my dark room. The glow faded, and I knew what the sound was. It sounded like Beast Boy. Was he experiencing more nightmares? I rose out of bed, and stood underneath the air-conditioning vent; listening to his uncomfortable wailings.

'I should go check on him.' I mumbled to myself. I pulled my white cloak on, and white boots. My door slid open, and I continued down the corridor to his room. When I reached it, I knocked at his door. There was no response.

I knocked harder.

'Beast Boy?' I asked. I put my ear against the door, and listened. From what I could hear, it sounded like Beast Boy was hyperventilating. I listened harder, only it also didn't sound like Beast Boy, it sounded more of an animal. I could make out something scratching, and rustling through something. Without further explanation, I telepathically opened the door. I gasped as I saw his room was in disarray. Some of his wallpaper had large claw marks. Shredded sheets and quilts, and his pillow

tattered. And then I saw him, only it wasn't him, it was the beast. It seemed to whine when it saw me.

'Gar it's me, Raven.' I said calmly. His face scrunched up in confusion. I reached my hand forward, but Beast Boy emitted a growl, and jumped out his window. I flew through the window after him.

'Beast Boy wait!' I called after him. He was no longer in sight. I couldn't use my telepathic abilities, he must've been too far away. It was as if he had disappeared into the dark night.

'Friend Raven, do not be of fret. Changeling will be back.' Starfire said in some hope to restore morale to her friend.

Raven had her eyes glued to her book, a distraction that made her not think about Beast Boy. She hadn't realised how much she missed. Often his constant annoying-ness, was enough to drive her up the wall.

She turned to her friend, and smiled weakly at her. Starfire drifted through the automatic doors to her room. Raven sat on the couch continuing to read her book. After what seemed to be an hour, Raven sat up, and made herself a herbal tea. She walked down the grey corridors, and before she reached her room, she passed Beast Boys. She opened the door, and saw the messy room. She placed her tea and book on the nearby chest of draws. She waved her hand in front of her, and the shattered pieces of glass from the broken window rejoined in the empty frame. She replaced the ripped wallpaper, and replaced the fractured lamp. She sighed, his room seemed so empty. A folded piece of paper of some sort, lay underneath his shredded pillow. She picked it up, and opened the many-times folded piece of paper. to her realisation, it was a tattered old photograph. She studied the creased photo. It made out to be a young boy, most likely five, standing by a young woman, and a man. The man had chestnut brown hair, and the young woman had a goldy-brown like hair. The young boy had a mixture of both. Both parents had green eyes, and as a result, the young boy did too.

'Beast Boy?' She whispered quietly. She tried to study the photograph more.

'Raven?' A voice asked from behind her. She turned around, and saw Cyborg there,

'Yes?' she replied.

'What are you doing?' He asked happily, glancing back and forth around the room.

'I was just cleaning up a little. Seems like the Beast got the best of him.' She said placing the photo on the bedside table.

'Mm, when he gets back, I'm going to run some DNA tests. I mean that thing inside of him has been contained for years now, but lately, he has been acting strange.'

Cyborg said. Raven nodded in agreement.

'Yo Rae, do you want some waffles?' He asked rubbing his belly, and grinning.

She shook her head.

'Thanks, but I have to meditate.' She replied, a small smile on her lips.

She woke up as there was a gentle knock at her door. She looked at out window, and to her surprise it was night. She must've fallen asleep after meditating.

'Hello?' She asked the knock.

She sat up and pulled on her cloak and boots. She opened the door, and she a green figure standing there.

'Gar?' She asked startled. He avoided looking her in the eyes.

'What? Where have you been?' Raven asked. He turned to look her in the eyes.

'You left this in my room.' He said flatly, passing her a black bound book. She looked at it, and remembered forgetting to pick it up on her way out.

'Thanks.' She replied. She felt like the Beast Boy she knew was no longer there. She flung her arms around his neck and rested her face in his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Beast Boy you can talk to me.' Raven muttered.

'I know. That's why I came here.' He said pulling away. Raven smiled faintly at him.

He picked up another rock and threw it as it skimmed across the flat, lifeless waves.

A rock levitated in the air, and flew across the water boundlessly.

'You saw the picture didn't you?' Beast Boy asked.

'Yeah. Were they your parents?'

Beast Boy nodded sadly.

'You never talk about them, and judging by how you've been acting lately, I'm guessing it's something to do with your emotions and memories playing up on you.'

'You're right. Rae I've never told anyone this, but, maybe it's time that I should let it out.'

Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

'You can tell me anything.' She said.

'I had everything I wanted Raven. I was a spoilt regular child, who would've lived a regular life..if it wasn't for that accident.' Beast Boy said solemnly. Raven pinched his shoulder, as if to encourage him to keep going.

'See my parents and I lived in Africa- they were kinda like zoologists, and experimented with new chemicals. One day being a reckless kid, I was bitten by a green monkey, which then, I became critically ill, so to try to save me, my parents injected me with a newly invented serum, that hadn't been tested yet.' Beast Boy said. Raven contemplated his words, and thought carefully.

'As a result, I turned green, and my hair changed green, and most of all, I had the surprising ability to morph into any animal I wanted to. I thought my parents would put me up for adoption, but my parents were the nicest people I knew, and I let them die..' Beast Boy's hands began trembling. The flat lifeless waves seemed to mimic Beast Boy's words.

'I suppose I shouldn't be blamed, but for some reason I blame myself for that tragic accident.' Beast By said turning to look at Raven.

She looked confused.

'What accident?' she asked quietly.

'Well when my parents went on a trip, I asked if I could go with them. Down an African river-only it wasn't just your average, still, drifting river, no it was a rapid river. My dad steered the boat, and my mum was just relaxing, me well I was just playing around with my morphing ability. I don't remember how, but just that the boat crashed, and all I could hear was my mother yelling me to get away.' Beast Boy said, his voice began to crack. His body began trembling.

'Why couldn't I save them?' Beast Boy asked dramatically. His voice now turned from a sad tone to one filled with anger.

He laughed suddenly, though Raven knew it wasn't his cheery laugh, it sounded more of a sardonic laugh.

'It's ironic really, don't you think? I was given these powers, which gives the ability to save other people, but I couldn't save them. I just morphed into some bird and flew away...just watching them drown.' He said, beginning to see tears in his eyes, Raven tried to reassure him.

'Gar somethings are beyond your control. You can't blame yourself for things that you are unable to control.' She said calmly.

Beast Boy didn't say anything.

'Do you blame yourself if you can't save someone with your abilities, or if you lose control and hurt someone?' He asked after a long pause of silence.

raven thought carefully.

'I suppose, but I know I have the ability to control my powers. You, you were just a child, when I was young, I couldn't ever control my powers. You know Beast Boy, my parents history was quite tragic too.' She replied empathetically.

Beast Boy let out a slight laugh, which made Raven smile to herself.

'Actually you were lucky to have a family who cherished you so much. My father was..is...the lord of hell.' Raven admitted.

He smiled.

'I suppose..you know Raven I think this has really helped. Thank you for being...understanding.' He said gently. She smiled faintly, and then frowned.

'What about the beast? I saw it...you, yesterday.' She asked cautiously.

He looked down at his feet.

'I dunno...I really can't remember. I guess I just lost control.' He replied after a long pause.


End file.
